Iam Stupid because I Love You
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Ia tahu kalau dirinya bukan remaja berumur 16 tahun yang labil seperti dahulu,ia sudah mempunyai 2 anak dan umurnya pun hampir setengah abad,tidak pantas kan kalau dirinya berlaku seperti dirinya dahulu?/"aku tidak perlu pintar untuk mencintai orang jenius sepertimu"/ For NaruSasu days :)


Iam Stupid because I Love You

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari **LYMJ**,for NaruSasu days 2013,typo(s),kata-kata yang ngilang sendiri,Oneshot.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu teme!"

"Jangan menyentuhku,kau menjijikan!"

"Apa salahku?! dan hati-hati dengan ucapanmu teme!,kau brengsek karena memarahiku tanpa sebab!"

"Orang bodoh memang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya sendiri,aku muak melihat wajahmu,aku pergi!"

"Mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dan tanpa bisa Naruto cegah,Sasuke menghilang bak ditelan berambut pirang itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi,salah apa dia pada lelaki yang telah menjadi pendampingnya selama 20 tahun itu ?

"Chici melihatmu sedang bercumbu mesra saat mabuk bersama gadis-gadis jalang di tempat yang kayak gitu lah,ia marah dan tidak mau memasakkan makan malam untuk kami berdua"ujar Kazumi lesu,Menma hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lemas.

"Tousan tidak kuat minum ya sampai-sampai pertahanan Tousan berhasil dijebol oleh gadis-gadis menjijikan itu,aku saja kuat"ujarnya.

Naruto memandang kedua anaknya,"Beneran aku melakukan hal itu?"tanyanya horror.

"Iya,kami berdua tahu sendiri kok"

Naruto menegak ludahnya kaku,"Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu"

"Makanya aku bilang kalau Tousan tidak kuat minum"ujar Menma santai.

"Karena kelakukan Tousan,Chici marah besar dan nggak mau memasakkan kami makan malam,wajahnya lebih jutek dari yang biasanya dan puncaknya malam ini"sahut Kazumi mengulang penjelasannya kembali.

Naruto secara reflek menggosok-gosok kasar bibirnya,ia terdiam sejenak mencoba mencari Sasuke dengan melacak chakranya,ia menemukannya.

"Kalian berdua bisa makan di kedai,nanti biar aku yang membayar!"ujar Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia pergi dari rumah.

"Makan apa?"

"Ramen..he...he..he.."

..

.

..

Sasuke duduk termangu diatas kepala Tsunade,maksudku diatas patung kepala Tsunade,ia memandang kosong desa Konoha dari atas sana.

"Gadis pelacur brengsek!"gumamnya kesal,"Kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya saja,persetan dengan status!"lanjutnya.

Masih segar diingatannya saat siang tadi,ia dibantu dengan kedua anaknya sedang membeli persediaan untuk 3 bulan kedepan,tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dipenglihatannya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis pelacur di sebuah club didekat pasar.

Dengan kasar ia membanting persediaan belanjanya.

"Ada apa Chici?"tanya Kazumi heran.

"Tanyakan saja pada Tousanmu!"balas Sasuke kasar lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih memandang dirinya heran.

Kazumi akan bertanya lagi sebelum tangan sang kakak menepuk bahunya lalu menunjuk ke 'sesuatu' yang membuat Chici mereka bisa semarah itu.

'Biasanya orang mabuk itu melakukan apa adanya kan?,dan dari raut wajahnya,Naruto sangat menikmatinya...apa ia ingin berpisah denganku..'batin Sasuke murung,

Bagaimana kalau itu semua benar?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Menerima dengan lapang dada?

Bagaimana kalau Naruto meminta hak untuk mengasuh kedua anak mereka?

Apa ia akan hidup sendiri lagi?

Ia tidak ingin mengecap penderitaan itu kembali,ia telah nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Ingin rasanya menjatuhkan diri dari atas patung kepala sang godaime hokage.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh,itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman"celetuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sinis,"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?,aku muak melihat wajahmu."

"Ayolah Sasuke...kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sedang mabuk?,aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!?,memang benar kata Menma kalau aku tidak kuat minum seperti dia dan juga dirimu yang bahkan telah 'minum' sejak umur 14 tahun?"Naruto mencoba membela dirinya sendiri sekaligus menyakinkan Sasuke kalau itu semua ketidak sengajaan.

"Hn."

"Aku bicara panjang lebar dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan itu?,kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Hn."

Naruto berdecak kesal lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk memandangnya.

"Anda punya telinga kan Uzumaki-sama?,saya muak melihat wajah anda dan saya ingin sendiri **disini**!"Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto keras lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya sendu,"Apa kau benar-benar muak melihatku?,kau mengerti sepenuhnya tentang diriku kan?,sebelum menjalin kasih kita telah berteman lama sebelumnya kan?,kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?,sumpah aku saat itu se-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas,aku muak melihat wajah anda,MUAK!"sahut Sasuke keras lalu menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan Sasuke,dan berhenti berkata formal kepadaku!"Naruto sekali lagi mencoba membalik tubuh Sasuke agar menghadap kekuatan Sasuke yang sama dengannya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau aku akan lompat dari sini"ujar Sasuke dingin,mendengar nada Sasuke yang nggak main-main membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku..."Naruto memandang langit malam,"Lagi-lagi langitlah yang menjadi saksi atas tingkah laku kita berdua,kalau aku benar-benar mengkhianatimu,bunuh aku dengan pedangmu atau panahmu,aku siap mati ditanganmu"ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke masih menutup kedua telinganya,berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto yang hampir menggoyahkan pendiriannya.

"Sudah dua puluh tahun kita berkeluarga,tidak memperdulikan cemoohan orang lain dan saling percaya membuat kita bertahan sampai saat ini,apa kau mau membuat hubungan kita sedikit merenggang?,aku tidak menginginkan hal itu"ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu,ia menghela nafasnya lelah saat tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Konohamaru untuk menutup club gadis lajang itu,setelah itu kau bisa sepuasnya membunuhku"Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu memandang Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya.

"Ini masih jam enam sore kan?,Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?,23 Oktober kan?,kau ingat apa yang setiap tahun kita rayakan di tanggal 23 Oktober ini?,ini hari pernikahan kita kalau kau lupa,aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu sebelum kau membunuhku"Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke,"Aku mohon jangan kau buang pemberianku nanti,aku akan selalu mencintaimu,Sasuke..."

Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Baka..."gumamnya.

..

.

..

Naruto berjalan dengan murung diantara hiruk pikuk penduduk desa,ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Sasuke semarah ini padanya.

Kenapa ia bisa memasuki club wanita-wanita yang selalu didatangi guru mesumnya dulu?

Dan kenapa ia bisa mabuk berat dan mencium bibir wanita jalang itu?

Seingatnya ia pergi sebentar ke kantor Hokage untuk membantu Konohamaru dalam menjalankan tugasnya,lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke pusat pembelanjaan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk Sasuke di hari jadi mereka,lalu ada seorang gadis yang menuntunnya kesuatu tempat karena gadis itu bilang mempunyai barang mewah yang bisa Naruto berikan pada Sasuke dan ternyata gadis itu lah yang membuatnya se-kacau ini.

Saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya karena kebayakan minum,ia menemukan dirinya terbaring dibawah pohon besar didekat gerbang Konoha,lalu ia pulang dan mendapatkan amarah dari Sasuke.

Ingin sekali ia menjedukan kepalanya,kenapa ia bisa gampang tertipu oleh gadis jalang seperti mereka?,kalau ia berhati-hati,masalah ini tidak akan pernah ada kan?

Naruto menghampiri kios sederhana yang menarik perhatiannya,barang-barang yang dijualkan semua serba tradisional,ia melihat sekilas sebuah kalung berwarna coklat dengan bandul berbentuk huruf **NS**.

Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ojii-san...apa kau memiliki kalung ini lagi?,aku akan membeli dua kalung!?"tanyanya pada sang penjual.

Sang penjual sedikit terkejut melihat Hokage yang sangat terkenal di dunia perninjaan membeli barang sederhana di tokonya.

"Ah..iya..sebentar saya ambilkan"penjual toko itu mencari sesuatu diantara banyak kalung dibelakangnya,ia tersenyum puas saat melihat kalung yang ia cari ditemukan.

"Ini Uzumaki-sama..."penjual toko itu menyerahkan kalung yang sama dengan yang Naruto pegang,lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Arigatou Jii-san..."ujarnya senang lalu menyerahkan 200 ryo kepada sang penjual.

"Harganya hanya 100 ryo tuan,sebentar saya ambilkan kem-"

Naruto memegang tangan lelaki paruh baya itu lalu menggeleng pelan,"Aku kasih hadiah untukmu karena ini hari yang spesial untukku,ambil saja kembaliannya...Jaa Naa..."sahut Naruto lalu berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari kios sederhana itu.

.

.

Sasuke masih terdiam diatas sana,ia merasa bodoh dengan tidak mempercayai ucapan Naruto,lelaki yang lebih muda 3 bulan darinya itu memang sering sekali berbohong,tetapi kalau masalah perasaan,Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Ia tidak sudi menurunkan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf kepada mantan hokage itu,seharusnya Naruto yang meminta maaf padanya.

Hey Sasuke,bukankah Naruto sudah berusaha meminta maaf kepadamu tetapi kau sama sekali tidak menanggapinya?

Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya bukan lagi remaja berumur 16 tahun yang labil seperti dahulu,ia sudah mempunyai 2 anak dan umurnya pun hampir setengah abad,tidak pantas kan kalau dirinya berlaku seperti dirinya dahulu?

Apalagi ia marah besar pada Naruto dihari yang selalu-ia tidak pernah mengakuinya- ia rindukan,ia nanti-nanti,sudah dua puluh tahun mereka menjalin hubungan,bahkan dua puluh tahun lebih kalau dihitung dari pertemanan mereka.

Naruto memang benar-benar bodoh.

Bodoh karena mencintai orang brengsek seperti dirinya.

Dan ia memang benar-benar brengsek.

Brengsek karena mencintai orang bodoh sepertinya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu memandang desa kelahirannya dari atas lalu secepat kilat ia menghilang.

Dilain tempat kedua anak pasangan DobeTeme itu ikut bergalau ria mengikuti kedua orang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ramen ichiraku,yang menjual ramen kesukaan Naruto ini adalah cucu dari Teuchi,anak dari Ayame dan suaminya yang seorang ninja berpangkat Jounin,pemuda bernama Suma itu lebih memilih menjadi tukang ramen dari pada menjadi ninja tetapi ia juga sedikit dilatih oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua kusut seperti itu?"tanya Suma heran,kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu datang-datang sudah memasang wajah yang sama sekali nggak enak untuk dilihat.

"Huwee Suma-nii...Tousan dan Chici sedang bertengkar hebat,aku takut kalau mereka berdua sampai..sampai...huwaaa aku nggak kuattt..!"

"Nggak mungkin Kazu...Tousan dan Chici itu walaupun sering bertengkar tetapi tidak akan sampai ke kata cerai,mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi"sela Menma,ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau kedua orang tuanya bercerai hanya gara-gara gadis pelacur yang menggoda Tousannya.

Ia bersumpah untuk memberi pelajaran yang 'berharga' kepada wanita pelacur itu nanti.

"Benar,aku telah mengenal mereka berdua sejak kecil,aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka hadapi"sahut Ayame yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya...semoga saja...masalahnya ini adalah hari yang penting untuk mereka,ingin rasanya aku membunuh gadis-gadis pelacur itu...ughhh.."ucap Kazumi kesal,ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Lebih baik kami berdua pulang,mudah-mudahan sesampainya kami pulang kerumah,Tousan dan Chici telah baikan"ujar Menma lalu menaruh sejumlah uang dimeja yang ia tempati,"Terima kasih atas makanannya,ayo Kazumi"ujarnya lalu menarik tangan adiknya.

Kazumi dengan wajah yang masih kesal hanya menuruti kakaknya,kedua orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memandang mereka prihatin.

..

.

..

Naruto berdecak kesal lalu memandang liar sekelilingnya,ia kembali menemui Sasuke diatas patung godaime itu namun ia tidak mendapati lelaki itu disini.

Ia sedikit takut saat ia tidak bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke di Konoha.

"Sasuke...!,aku mohon jangan bersembunyi dariku!,jangan membuatku gila karenamu!,kau boleh membunuhku setelah aku memberikan hadiah ini untukmu!,aku sudah menyuruh Konohamaru untuk menutup club jalang itu,tanyakan saja pada dia sendiri kalau kau tidak percaya,SASUKE...!,AISHITERUUUU...!"

Naruto berteriak dengan lantang dari atas sana,air mata telah bercururan membasahi pipi tan nya,ia yakin penduduk desa dibawah sana mendengar teriakan dirinya namun ia tak peduli,agar Sasuke dan juga semua orang tahu bahwa ia terlalu mencintai lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang ia cari telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya,memandang dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke..."Naruto dengan senang menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu pelan,"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu,tenang saja hanya 5 menit setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku"lalu ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan kalung yang ia beli tadi lalu memasangkannya dengan perlahan-ia tidak mau menggores leher putih milik Sasuke- ke tengkuk Sasuke yang masih memandang kosong Naruto.

"Nah sudah selesai,tidak ada lima menit malahan,sekarang kau bebas membunuhku dengan cara apapun"ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya-tak rela- dari leher Sasuke,ia menutup matanya lalu merentangkan tangannya,ia siap mati untuk Sasuke,ia memang gila,gila karena orang yang sama.

Tangan putih milik Sasuke mulai mempercikkan listriknya sehingga terbentuklah Chidori berukuran sedang yang siap menghujam jantung Naruto,pandangannya yang semula kosong menjadi tajam saat tangannya sudah ia siapkan untuk menusuk jantung orang didepannya.

"Kau bodoh,idiot,menjijikan,sialan,menjengkelkan...kau memang pantas mati..."gumamnya lalu dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menusuk jantung Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersentak,ia seharusnya merasakan sakit dibagian dada kirinya bukan di pipi kirinya.

Sebuah tonjokan dilayangkan untuknya,untuk ukuran ninja kuat sepertinya,tonjokan itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ia membuka matanya lalu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menunduk,tangannya masih terkepal erat setelah menonjok kera pipi Naruto,kedua matanya yang tertutup oleh poni-poni panjangnya membuat bola mata yang mulai berair itu tidak terlihat,badannya bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Kalau didunia ini tidak ada hukum,aku memang benar-benar akan membunuh orang sepertimu..."ujar Sasuke,Naruto masih terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dan aku bersyukur karena ada hukum seperti itu,karena aku tidak sanggup membunuh orang yang berharga bagiku...lagi..."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melepas image umur enam belas tahunku dan menggantinya dengan yang baru,tetapi percuma saja...aku tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanmu dengan cepat dan mengambil kesimpulan dengan seenaknya..."tangan kanan putih itu menutup mulutnya,menahan isakan yang akan keluar,sedangkan yang kiri berusaha mengusap air mata yang terus-menerus keluar,ia lelaki yang tangguh dari Uchiha,ia bukanlah wanita yang selalu merajuk dan menangis didepan kekasihnya.

"K-Kau bodoh..."

Naruto yang tidak tahan lagi dengan segera memeluk tubuh beraroma vanilla itu,memeluknya dengan erat dan membiarkan Sasuke menangis didadanya,ia mengelus punggung yang masih terbalut kostum ANBU itu.

"Ya aku memang bodoh...dan aku tidak perlu pintar untuk mencintai orang jenius sepertimu...aku lah yang salah...seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dan tidak terjebak dalam permainan gadis-gadis jalang itu,aku mohon maafkan aku..."

"Kau memang bodoh...bodoh..."

"Ya...aku bodoh karena aku mencintaimu..."

Di tanggal 23 Oktober ini,pasangan ini tidak diizinkan oleh Tuhan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka,dengan disambut bahagia oleh kedua anak mereka selepas pulang,kedua orang itu merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung didunia ini.

"Happy Anniversary...Sasuke...semoga hal seperti ini tidak akan ada kembali"

"Hn,Happy Anniversary Naruto...semoga otak mesummu itu dihilangkan oleh Tuhan..."

"A-Apa teme..!".

.

FIN

.

Fic spesial untuk NaruSasu Days 2013 walaupun telat 2 hari,yang penting aku ikut merayakannya.

Yang sudah baca kudu wajib review,kalau nggak...death (bercanda ^_^)

Pokoknya kudu wajib review ya ,Arigatou /(^_^)/

Akasaka Kirachiha.


End file.
